Embodiments of the inventive concept described herein relate to a carbon thin-film device and method of manufacturing the same.
Carbon thin films are highly interesting the technical and industrial applications because of superior electrical and mechanical characteristics. Traditionally, carbon thin films are formed through Chemical Vapor Deposition (CVD) or Physical Vapor Deposition (PVD). CVD requires high temperature and high vacuum to increase a processing cost. CVD or PVD are insufficient to form uniform coverage of carbon thin film on a substrate in a large area. Especially, in a traditional CVD or PVD, a carbon thin film is unevenly formed on a nanostructure with high steps such as silicon nanoholes.
Atomic Layer Deposition (ALD) is proposed to overcome the shortness of CVD and PVD, capable of forming a uniform thin film in a large area and controlling a thickness of a thin film in the unit of atomic layer. However, ALD is insufficient to uniformly form a carbon thin film on a stabilized substrate in a large area.
CVD deposits a material, which is generated by reaction with a reactant and carbon precursors, on a substrate of high temperature, whereas ALD, as a technique of forming carbon precursors on a substrate before reacting with a reactant, is insufficient to adhere the carbon precursors on a stabilized substrate and to deposit a carbon thin film on the substrate.